Meet Your Match
by Trixkibbles
Summary: Holland is a young intelligent woman that can match Johnny with attractiveness and playful nature. What will happen when she has to accompany the team in space and meet the playboy for the first time? Being Sue's best friend comes with some consequences. Guess she will have to spend more time with the hothead than she thought. Some delicious things will happen in later chapters.


**Author's Note: I am going to tweak the time frame in which this movie occurred. Since I want more modern styles and music in this fan-fiction we're going to say that it happened this year. ;) Feel free to let me know your thoughts. **

**Disclaimer: The only thing that I own is my character Holland Price. **

The young dark haired female pinched the narrow bridge of her nose as her defined eyebrows knitted themselves together in mild frustration. She then decided that moment it would be wise to not go out with Susan after work unless she had the next day off to let her sore body recover from the night's events. Her usually sharp misty grey eyes showed signs of a restless night of dancing and drinking with her dear work friend. Susan Storm had been there for her through two years of college before she entered the workforce and became the Director of Genetic Research. After finishing school with her M.S. in Astrophysics and Ph. D. Human Genetics, Ms. Storm pulled a few strings to get her friend an ideal position at Victor's Von Doom Industries. Not that the brunette was not qualified, graduating with honors and an entire department willing to vouch for her work ethic and undeniable brilliance. The young woman let her mind wonder to the meeting with Dr. Reed Richards about potential advances with the human genome, a mission to space.

"Hollie! We need to head to the meeting now to close the deal with Dr. Richards," Susan came strutting down the hallway towards her with purpose. Hollie doubted that their presence was required, however she put down the clipboard of papers she had been looking over and followed her friend to Victor's office on the top floor. She knew of Victor and Sue's complicated relationship and was aware of the emotional scar that Dr. Richards left on the blonde woman walking in front of her. When the women opened the door to Victor's personal office she recognized Ben Grimm and Reed Richards and by the tension in the air she assumed that Victor was over using his power of intimidation. Her boss turned his attention to the additional audience of his team for the mission. "Ah, I think you both know my Director of Genetic Research, Susan Storm. Also, the head of astrophysics Holland Price." Ben greeted both Sue and Hollie with warms hugs and Reed awkwardly shook both of their hands. Victor, clearly tense, interjected "This isn't going to be a problem, is it?," and both Reed and Susan responded quickly. "Not at all." "Ancient History."

And so begins the preparation for the new mission coming up in the next six weeks, Hollie thought having already started a mental list of what must be completed in a timely fashion. She accompanied Sue for emotional support in the elevator ride down with the two gentleman that they were now going to be working with. She mentally commended Ben for trying to diffuse the tension present in the small area. At the mention of Johnny being the pilot, he seemed a bit deflated about the mission to space. Johnny Storm, one of the few people in Sue's life that Hollie hadn't met, which still baffled her that the encounter never occurred. Not that she was particularly excited about meeting him, based off of pictures and the many stories that Sue had told her. He was qualified for the job he had the experience but he lacked discipline. Holland was not blessed with siblings in her life but she could imagine the interaction between the two vastly different personalities. She knew of the back story dealing with their parents and she felt sympathy for her friend having to act as the big sister and the stand in mother, Johnny's track record only got worse when Sue went off to college leaving their uncle and aunt to watch after him. She knew that with Johnny's track record he would not have gotten the job at Von Doom Industries without the assistance of his older sister.

Sue could not avoid the meeting of her brother and Holland, there were more than a few times when the interaction had almost occurred. Johnny had known about Ms. Price from the stories Sue told about her college days. She was careful to tell Johnny about the type of person that Holland is, her college days spent in the library, lecture halls and dorm rooms. What she had left out were the parties that she and Hollie attended, the deadly vixen that Hollie was and Holland's part time job of being a dance instructor. That was actually how Hollie and Sue became friends, she had attended some of her classes and the friendship grew from there. Sue knew of the history that Hollie had with guys, the guys she would date wanted to control her and got a little too pushy. She grew from that experience and knew that she needed a man that was her equal not her boss. Though the multiple visits to parties and clubs Hollie had become very effective with brushing off men's aggressive advances. She hoped that would be enough.

"Can't do it. I cannot do it," Ben confirmed after spying the playboy pilot cruising down the road through the binoculars. "Don't worry Ben, you won't be the only one put through this torture," Hollie said, walking towards the two without looking up from her clipboard. Her maroon deep-V neck bodicon dress contrasted with her warm golden tanned skin. The dress showed off her curves that she worked hard to keep in shape, the skirt stopped above the knee to reveal her toned long legs. Her black stilettoes added three inches to her five foot seven height. She felt empowered with her choice of attire and her confidence radiated off of her like the sun. Her black rectangular glasses framed her icy grey almond-shaped eyes. Holland's appearance was always one of her priorities and aided in closing various deals for her boss. She watched somewhat amused by Reed and Ben's banter.

Reed attempted to convince him, "external SRBs, orbital system engines. It's just like the shuttles you flew in-. " Ben cut him off quickly, "No. I cannot take orders from that underwear model. That wingnut washed out of NASA for sneaking two Victoria Secret wannabes into a flight simulator." That confirmed the stories about Johnny Storm, he was in fact a restless playboy that refused to take responsibility. How he managed to land the head pilot position she would never know. Reed interjected feebly, "Youthful high spirits." Ben returned defensively with, "They crashed it into a wall. A flight simulator." Hollie dreadfully thought, oh splendid, my and the others' safety are placed with in such capable hands. Reed came to Johnny's defense, "I'm sure that he's matured since then," he paused to turn his attention to Holland who watched their interaction. "You've been Sue's best friend since I've met her, surely you can testify that Johnny has gained some maturity after the incident."

Holland blinked in response and formed her full lips into a flat tense line. "Actually this will be my first time meeting him so I cannot speak for his character. However based off of the test results and his profile I can at least say that he is qualified. So buckle up for the joy ride," she smirked and winked at Ben. He was not assured at all by the brunette's response. Reed sighed and continued, "When have I asked you to do something you absolutely said you could not do?" He looked pointedly at the burly man in front of him. Ben held up his flat palm with a tense expression "Five times," he said with a bite back. Reed blinked in confusion and replied, "I had it at four." Ben started heading inside to meet up with the rest of the team, "This makes five," he called over his shoulder. Reed let a small smirk of satisfaction appear on his face. Holland raised her eyebrow amused by the turn of events, "Shall we head inside to prep for the mission?" Not waiting the doctor's reply, she turned on her heel and walked away with her hips swaying and click of her heels following her steps. Reed shook his head and followed, thinking about how the mission would proceed with the interesting mix of people working together.

"Captain on the bridge!" The blonde young man who Hollie presumed to be the infamous Johnny Storm, shouted walking in to the launch facility's meeting room. Holland was tucked away at the corner table waiting for Sue's arrival with the 'second skin' suits, good bye to the illusion that the dress provided she thought to herself. Ben snapped to attention showing his former training in military like behavior, only to be blinded with a camera flash. Johnny grinned smugly at his action, "Digital camera: $254. Memory stick: $59. The look on your hard-ass former CO's grill when he finds out he's your junior officer: priceless." Holland watched as the tense situation unfolded before her, Ben glared at the irresponsible pilot. His sudden movement to grab the 'commanding officer' caused Johnny to flinch. The older man adjusted the playboy's zipper then said "I can handle the ship. I can even handle Mr. Blonde Ambition. But I don't know if I should be flying or doing Swan Lake in these suits. Who the hell came up with them?" Holland snuck a brief glance at Johnny's built physique in the tight sapphire blue suit, not bad. Not bad at all, she thought as a half-smile crept upon her face

At that moment Sue walked in carrying the blue suits and the flight suits in a folded pile, she was showing off her relentless hours in the gym with the skin tight suit that left nothing to the imagination. "Hollie did," she stated throwing a glance towards her friend sitting in the corner. Feeling Johnny's eyes on her, Holland explained them further "The synthetics act as a second skin, adapting to your individual needs to-". Wonder boy cut her off, "It keeps the hot stuff hot and the cool stuff cool." The brunette's icy eyes connected with his playful blue gaze. He let his eyes venture further down. Reed's attention was glued to Susan, he came closer and commented, "Wow. Fantastic." Susan, assuming that he was talking about her physique let a satisfied smirk creep on her lips. Then he continued, "Material made from self-regulating unstable molecules. I've been working on a formula for this," lowering his gaze to the suits cradled in Susan's arms. The blonde female, obviously annoyed by Reed's denseness, stated flatly "Great minds think alike." As if on cue Victor struts in to the room to join the conversation, "I hired Armani to design the pattern along with Ms. Price. These colors will look great on camera."

Holland resisted the urge to roll her eyes at her boss's comment. Not that she didn't appreciate the recognition and praise for coming up with the versatile material, but leave it to Victor to show off anything to the press. She felt like her presence was not needed anymore, walked out of the room with Susan following. "Here's your suit. I'm sorry I gave the designer the wrong measurements," referring to the first time Hollie tried on the suit, "it should fit better in some areas." Susan giggled at the last comment. She knew of her friend's difficulty with clothing, a woman of her size typically does not have such…generous assets. "Ha-ha." Hollie playfully smacked her in the arm then walked off to change.

With the suit on, Hollie went to meet the rest of the team on the space shuttle. She tried to not let the sinking feeling in her stomach get to her as she entered the control room with Johnny, Victor, Sue, Reed, and Ben's attention on her. Victor's eyes narrowed on Holland's presence, "You're late." Johnny, drinking in image of Hollie's body in the tight suit came to her defense "Well we had to save the best for last and I am not disappointed," he winked at her after the comment made. Holland had a bored expression on her face, unfazed by his attempted flattery. She shifted her hazy grey gaze to her boss and replied back with "You can thank your beloved assistant for wanting me to inform you of the recent jump in the business stock." Victor scuffed at the comment in his chair and Holland occupied the seat next to him to strap in for the shuttle launch. Johnny and Ben took the two front seats while Sue and Reed occupied the second row. The digital voice came over the intercom after playboy pilot pressed an array of buttons. "Launch sequence initiated in 9…8….7…6," Holland felt her stomach churn as the numbers drew closer to one, "5…4…3…2…1." In a split second everyone felt the kickback of the thrust from the rocket.

Once in space and connected to the facility where the experiments were going to take place, the team was free to move about the area freely and put their experience and training to work. "If you're good maybe next time daddy will let you drive," John smugly remarked towards the bald man walking beside him. "If you keep talking there won't be a next time," Ben scuffed towards the younger man. "Now, now let's be please be civil gentlemen," Holland gestured pointedly at the pair. Johnny stopped in mid-step and turned his attention fully to the sexy brunette, letting his mind wonder towards what little the suit left to the imagination. Her long toned legs led to the generous curves of her hips, her hip bones protruded slightly creating a 'v'. He bit his lip and continued his gaze further up, her small waist contrasted with her other generous assets, he decided then that she was a sexual goddess in that suit. He focused on her heart shaped face, to take in her pouty full pink lips, high cheek bones, ski-lope nose and her cool grey almond-shaped eyes. With an impish gleam in his eyes he replied huskily, "Is there a punishment if I misbehave?" She raised an eyebrow warningly and pursed her lips, he was surprised by the lack of reaction. Most women would smirk, blush or look away but her icy grey stare did not waver.

He developed a sudden interest in this nameless woman in front of him, "so who might you be and what brings you on this mission?" She sighed and continued walking to the main room of the facility and called over her shoulder, "you should have begun that and I'm one of the lead astrophysicists Dr. Price but you can call me ma'am." The smirk on her face clear in her velvety voice. Johnny watched the seductive sway of her hips and shapely rear as she retreated. Susan and Ben watched the interaction between the two and shook their heads, so much for the mission going smoothly. At least the initial meeting could have gone worse, Susan thought to herself. She wanted her best friend and her little brother to have a decent relationship since they were both important people in her life. Holland's avoidance in meeting her brother deterred her from making the encounter occur sooner even though she tried. Her thoughts were interrupted by a hand at the small of her back that guided her forward, Victor looked down at her pointedly and then said "If you all would excuse me but I have some business to attend to with Susan."


End file.
